To Find A flower
by ImaBearRaWr
Summary: Daisy already knows her mother is alive, but everyone else seems to claim she's passed. Luigi offers to help find her, but will this adventure bring them closer? And what's the story behing Daisy's mom?     LXD pairing soory this got deleted...
1. Chapter 1: Out of Boredom

**Hey guys, i REALLY don't feel like telling what happened...if u want to know, look in my other story Black medicine, kk? But the story's up and running again right? I think a few changes has been made, but hey, i don't remember the whole story word from word, k? ^^; OK! So this chapter was taken place when Daisy had long hair… let's see why she cut it, shall we? ^.^**

**~enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer...oh please, we all know none of us owns these character XD**

**Chapter 1: ****Out of Boredom**

What other cliché way to begin, but to say it was a beautiful day in Sarasaland. The sky was its beautiful sunset color, the citizens were happily running their normal everyday errands and nothing seemed to be wrong today...it was just so quiet there. Which was weird, since Sarasaland doesn't stay this quiet?

But out of all the places in the city, the quietest area was the Floral castle. All the people there seemed to have things planned to keep them busy today. The honorable King Thorne Floral, sat in the throne room, doing his everyday activities. The former Queen Lilly Beth was roaming around the castle 'trying' not to cause as much mischief in there as possible while the servants there were doing the things they were told. Everyone there seemed to be occupied and had something to keep them busy or entertained.

All but one.

In her room, sitting on her stool glancing at herself in the mirror, was Sarasaland's princess Daisy. It was that time. The very time of the day Daisy always hoped not to have. Yep, it was the terrible, dreadful, hatred case of…

Complete boredom.

The young dessert princess had nothing to do what-so-ever. Somehow, right at that moment, she actually wished her father had set up a long torturing travel to the Bean Bean Kingdom. At least that would keep her entertained.

She rests her hand in her palm, looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

_Ok, C'mon, It's a Saturday! There must be something I could do!_

She thought of something she could that wouldn't have her father screaming at her afterwards, but sadly everything she does practically leaves her in that position. He glanced at her reflection once more.

She had to admit, she had gotten tired of seeing this same appearance every day. People always said she looked like her mother, but she never thought so.

Daisy had grown to resemble her mother a lot. From head to toe, she grew up to looked exactly like Tulip. Her smooth, creamed colored skin tone, her ocean blue eyes, her brunet hair, even her personality. All the things Rose had, passed on to Daisy, but she knew there was something that made her stand out.

She felt a strand of her hair fall in front of her. Daisy groaned. Why the hell does her hair have to get in the way when she's thinking personal thoughts?

_Hair…hair… hai- Holy Crap! My hair!_

Daisy quickly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. It was long. _Way_ too long. Her mother definitely didn't have this much hair when she was…_'alive'_.

A pleasing smile spread across Daisy's face. She finally knew how to cure her boredom problem.

She ran to her bathroom and threw open the cabinet. In the second shelf, there was a small red box. Daisy snatched it off the shelf and slammed the cabinet door closed. She quickly ran back to room and stopped at her dresser again.

Daisy opened her box, running through the endless bathroom materials that were inside until she finally had found a pair of scissors.

Daisy stared at the silver object in her hand. She never tried this before. She never even dared to think of trying this. The only person allowed to cut her hair, was her stylist, Bernard and he was only told to give her trips if it was getting too long! Cutting her own hair was like cutting a piece of what matters to you…then again, the size of her hair meant nothing to her. She always had to put it in an endless amount of styles, just to go to dinner with another kingdom! In fact she had to put her hair in a lot of styles everywhere she went. Why the heck did she have to do that? Cause it's _stylish_? So what? How can Peach be able to keep up with her hair like this? Speaking of Toadstool…

That was another thing she hated about her hair. Since it was about Peach's length, Daisy just looked like a twined version of Peach! Every time the Dessert and Mushroom Princess's went out together, it was somehow always Peach's name the citizens they passed by remember, and Daisy was known as "Peach's cousin" or 'Peach's look-alike'.

She was Daisy, was that really a hard name to remember? Daisy wasn't the kind of girl to express her inner feelings, but it hurt her to know the citizen didn't even take two seconds to know her name.

All the negative thought forced Daisy more and more to just cut her hair.

_I'm bored as hell, I wanted to look 100% like mom, I want my own damn identity…_

She raised the pair of scissors she was holding and took a strand of her hair.

_I'm sick of styling my hair everywhere I go, and I'm sick of it getting in the way…_

Daisy shut her eyes and placed her hair in the middle of the scissors. One more bad thought and she was, without hesitation, going to cut it.

Then, she thought of her father.

Her eyes shot back opened. Thorne would _never_ allow Daisy to do this kind of thing to her appearance, especially to her own hair! It would be an endless trail of scolding and shouting.

If she had cut her hair, what would he say? What would he _do_?

Daisy smirked and cut the first strand of her hair.

**A/N: Noticed the changes? :P**

**Ok, I'm going to try and be quicker with these chapters, k? And if you guys remember what happened next, please tell me o_o I can't remember jack after my bro deleted it! Thanks a bunch and review plz ^^**

**Like I said before, chapters are longer than this :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Messages

**A/N: Ne Ne if you're reading this (you probably are ^^;) please read what I am typing below:**

**This Note goes to Ne Ne *ahem*: OMG! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH OF A LIFE SAVER YOU AAARE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ****THANK YOU!**** Omg if it wasn't for your amazing memory of my story, i think I would have been taken FOREVER to write this! And there were a few stuff you mentioned that I completely forgot! So, ****MANY**** thanks to you, and only ****you****! I just wished you signed in ^^; but again, THHHAAAAANNNNK YOOOOOOOOU! And as for you readers, say thank you to Ne Ne :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing ^3^ just the O.C**

**Chapter 2: Messages**

The sun's rays shone through his window and gleamed right in his sleeping eyes. Luigi squinted his eyes, trying to get the light to set in and slowly opened them. He saw his curtains were slightly opened and much to his annoyance, the sun had to rise right at the spot. Luigi turned himself over to the opposite direction away from the sun's gleam. He snugged his head deeper into his pillow and dreamed back to his sleep, until there was a loud slam right at his door frame.

"Weegie, Wake up! you gotta see what just came in the- Weegie?" Mario stared at his snoozing younger brother and frowned. He already knew Luigi was faking his sleep, he did it often when he wanted Mario to leave him in peace, though today Mario had news he couldn't wait to tell.

Mario walked over to Luigi's head of the bed and crouched down to his height. He stared at him for a few seconds and suddenly poked his head. No movement. Mario poked him again and Luigi started to groan in annoyance. Then he started to poke him repeatedly, over and over until Luigi blew a gasket.

"WHAT?" Luigi shouted. He then felt Mario slap a sheet of paper in front of his face. Luigi sighed and peeled the note off of him and silently read it.

_**Dear, Mario bros.**_

_**CONGRADULATIONS!**__** You have been invited to Mushroom Kingdom's Annual:**_

_**Activity Day!**_

_**This new holiday was suggested by our Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach Toadstool. She hopes you will make it, to her newly injected fair and prays to have as much fun as possible.**_

_**We hope to see you there **_

_**-Toadsworth**_

Luigi stared blankly at the sheet of paper in his hands and looked back at Mario dumbfounded. Mario just grinned.

"Well?"

Luigi was silent. "Okay, so Peach is having another one of those little festivals. Big whoop," Luigi stated bluntly, tossing the invitation back to Mario.

The older Mario Bro glared at him. "Luigi! This isn't _just _some ordinary festival. I bet this is a great idea to actually get people up and running! I mean, Toad Town's gotten pretty lazy these past few days," Mario suggested. He heard Luigi fall back on his bed. He glanced at him and saw him snoring loudly.

"LUIGI!"

Luigi jumped at the sudden yell. "Listen Mario, I don't know why I you're even showing me this! I mean, I don't think you're really my brother, if you don't know by now, I'm probably just going to stay home during that day." Luigi got back on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"But that's exactly why I'm showing you this!" he heard Mario say. "I don't know why, but you haven't been going out or hanging around me and Peach lately."

"Probably because, I don't feel like going through a series of Goo Goo eyes, staring at one another. I mean really, I can't even walk through the park with you guys without catching one of ya, stealing glances at each other!"

Mario rolled his eyes. He looked back at the invitation. "But still, this sounds really fun! Look it has Basketball and Swimming, Volleyball, Boxing, Ten-"

"Just sounds like another average Mario Party to me," Luigi interrupted. Mario half lowered his eyes, continuing to read the sports listed. "Well…it's not," Mario replied flatly.

"Mario, I'll be the first one to say it, you and I both know I'm just not going to go, only because of my habit of lacking off in the house all day, so I honestly don't know why you must try to get me to do things that just can't ever come true." Luigi claimed.

Luigi didn't hear anything from Mario after that. It was an extremely long silence until he heard Mario's footsteps walk out of his room. Finally!

Luigi smiled to himself at his success and drifted off back to sleep. Though that wasn't long until he heard footsteps come back his way. Luigi sighed and sat up.

"Mario listen I really don't want to- WAAAAAAAAH!" He was interrupted by a sudden splash of ice cold water hitting his entire body. Luigi coughed out the water that went in his mouth and looked to his right and saw Mario leaning on the frame of the door, holding a now empty bucket in his hand.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally up?" Mario smirked. "Good, now hurry up and get dressed, were going to go help Peach decorate the town for Activity day."

He walked out of his room leaving a soaked, raging Luigi in his room. Luigi punched his dresser and stomped out of his bed.

_Brothers…_

X-X

_Snip…snip…snip_

Strands of brown hair fell faintly on the dresser and ground.

Daisy got used to this. This was her first time cutting her own hair and she made sure she didn't do a single screw up. She would've asked Bernard to do it for her, but then he would have to go look for the king and ask for permission to do such a stunt and of course Thorne would deny it, without even giving it a single thought. Daisy didn't want to go through that. It was way better this way.

She felt cold on her lower back. She turned around and saw her hair wasn't up to her back anymore, but now shoulder length. How long has she been cutting? Daisy quickly looked at herself in the mirror and stared at herself, awestruck for a few moments and ran her fingers through her hair. For a complete rookie at cutting hair, she should really rethink her career as a stylist! Her hair had to be the perfect width, length and height as Tulip's. Daisy smiled to herself pleased with her little experiment, but soon frowned when she felt something was wrong. She ran through her hair once more and tried to spot any flaws of what she might've done wrong, and then she pictured her mother in the mirror and remembered she had curls at the end of her hair.

No biggie.

Daisy playfully strutted back in her bathroom and came back with a curler in her hand swinging the wire around. Whistling to herself she casually plugged in the curler next to her dresser and set it to the appropriate temperature. Though it had to take at least 5 minutes for it to heat up, so Daisy decided to kill her time doing poses in the floor length mirror. Daisy blew a kiss to herself followed by a wink afterwards and did many other poses, but it stopped when he saw a hint of white through the mirror. She squinted her eyes and saw the flash came from her balcony. Through the mirror, behind her, was a white bird with a neatly folded letter tied around him. It was Peach and Daisy's messenger bird.

Daisy smiled to herself and walked over to the balcony. She leaned on the railing and gently stroked the fresh snow colored bird with her index finger.

"Buenos Dias, mi Amor," Daisy greeted. She, for some unexplainable reason, grew up learning knowing very little Spanish from someone she didn't even bother to remember, and since the white messenger bird only spoke Spanish, it made communicating with him fun.

"Buenos Dias, Buenos Dias, Buenos Dias!" the bird squawked repeatedly. Daisy giggled and loosened the string around the bird and took the note off him. He stared at Daisy for a few moments, realizing this was not the appearance she had last time he came over…he was having second thoughts he might've ended up in the wrong kingdom.

The messenger bird shrugged it off and flew off her balcony rail.

Daisy waved a fare well to him and turned back to the letter.

She carefully read the note, word from word and squealed in excitement.

"Oh, Peach! You're my hero!" Daisy hugged the invitation Peach sent her. Daisy then smelled something burning. She turned her heads towards her dresser and saw the curler burning the napkin slightly. Daisy ran over to her dresser and picked up the curler only to have the napkin stuck to it. Daisy raised an eyebrow and peeled the napkin off. She sighed and then heard her phone ring an "Angle's Peek" tone. Daisy rolled her eyes and stops over to her bed where her phone was. She picked it up and noticed someone sent her a text. She opened her phone and read the message she received.

_Hi, just checking if you got the message! If you did, I would appreciate it if you came! –peach_

Daisy smiled. Her thumbs pressed up against the button, creating a reply to Peach.

_Yep! I wouldn't miss this for the world! -daisy_

_Oh good! Because there's someone I think you would really like to meet. 3_

Daisy stared at the sudden reply that came so fast. But in certain circumstances, this was pretty predictable.

Whenever Peach wanted her to 'meet someone' it always turns out as a snooty, uptight, long socks wearing prince! She didn't mean to be so harsh but by all means it was true. It was always some scheme to one of Peach's Match Making Service. Though it was obvious enough Daisy wasn't interested…she never was.

Daisy sighed and texted back.

Who is it this time?

It's a surprise… she replied.

Yeah…of course it was.

**A/N: ok, this seems longer, so I think I can continue! I told you changes would be in here, but it will always stick to the plot ^^ aaaaaand I will now start Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: But I want You to Meet Her!

**A/N: As embarrassing as it is…I have to say it XD Have you guys ever noticed in the first and second chapter, I named Daisy's mom Rose? It took me some thought to realize I got her name all wrong XD I think it was until today, when I was doing jotting down what I remembered about the story and I came up in one of the scenes when Daisy and Luigi ate that Éclair…Yeah, I don't know how, but a hammer hit me up inside the head and yelled "HER NAME'S NOT **_**ROSE,**_** YOU FOOL!" **

…**turns out it was a slap in the head from Nicole X3 I was like O.O "Than, what was her na-"**

"**TULIP, YOU RETARD DX" o_O Yep…that was a screw up! so I had to go back and fix all those typos and replace them with Tulip XD…lolz it sucks when you can't remember your own story, but luckily I have back up…a crazy, senseless nutsy girl who I dare call Nicole T.T AND U GUYZ! ^U^**

**Ok, third chapter…LETS DO THIS!**

_"Cutting to the chase, do you remember Princess Daisy?" _-Peach

**Chapter 3: ****But I Want You to Meet Her!**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, a young blond, beautiful Princess was texting away on her cell phone, writing and replying to all of Daisy's texts. She sat on the foot of her Queen sized, magenta colored bed waiting for another possible text back from her best friend.

The sound of Daisy Field went off on her phone. It was the ring tone Peach had set up for Daisy whenever they talked or texted to each other.

Peach flipped open her phone and red the reply from the Orange clad, dessert princess.

Yeah, well I got a little surprise for you as well!

Peach smirked. '_So were having surprise fights huh? We'll see whose is better…'_

There was a knock at Peach's bed room door, startling her a bit. Already knowing who it was, she quickly hid her phone under one of the many pillows she had on her bed and straightened herself up, dusting off her dress.

"Come in, Toadsworth," Peach called. Toadsworth entered her room, and saw the pink clad woman on her bed. Toadsworth smiled.

"Good Morrow, Princess, I have come to inform you, that Masters Mario and Luigi have arrived, and are waiting for your presents downstairs at the foyer." Toadsworth apprised.

Peach's eyes widened with shock. "Oh, already? My that was quick… well please give notice that I am making my entrance shortly," Peach reported. Toadsworth nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Peach in her room alone again. She sighed in relief and rose up from her bed, walking over to the bathroom.

She glimpsed at herself in the mirror and scanned herself for any flaws in her features.

'_Nothing, but a little combing can't hurt…' _Peached opened one of her cabinets and grabbed a creamed color plastic toothcomb. She ran the comb through the thin sun blond silk and thought of why the Bros. were so very early.

She stopped her combing and paused for a moments. A dazed smile curled in her lips as she thought of her Knight in Shining Armor. She dosed herself towards the ceiling as her eyes gently close.

He was so sweet…and thoughtful. He risks his life to save the female damsel many, many times in the past and no doubt in the future. There was just something about the red plumber that made Peach tingle inside. The way he smiled at her, sends chills down her spine, how he gently places his hand on hers…

Peach sighed in bliss. She had dreams that they were going to be more than what they are now.

Just like in that song kids sung to tease the other two and their young love. How did it go again?

_First comes love,_

_Then comes marriage_…ah…the sweet sensation of marriage. The day a princess, much like Peach, would dream of experiencing.

And what was that last part?

_Then comes a baby_-

Peach's eyes shot open as visible blush played across her cheeks. It was amazing what children think of these days…they were in no position to say such lyrics.

Peach quietly sighed to herself.

You really have a lot to go through after your married.

She stood in the bathroom in silence for a minute, until she remembered Mario and Luigi were waiting.

She quickly blew a piece of hair that fell in front her face and rushed out the bathroom, heading downstairs.

X-X

Mario and Luigi stood in the middle of the foyer, patiently waiting for the princess of the kingdom to appear.

Well, Mario was anyway… Luigi wanted to get home and back in the bed as soon as this visit was over! He was still holding a grudge on Mario for the 'Wake-up Call' he had gotten earlier, Mario noticed it, but chose to not interfere with it now.

Footsteps echoed from up the stairs in front of them. Both the Bros looked up and saw Peach walking down the steps. She stopped in front of them and warmly smiled. "Good Morning, you two," Peach greeted.

"Morning Princess," the bros replied simultaneously, though with a different tone in their voices.

Peach couldn't help but notice Luigi's tone. It sounded really gloomy for some reason. Peach hated to see her friends in a bad mood, especially in front of her.

Peach turned to Luigi and stretched out her arms towards him. Luigi was taken aback by this sudden move and was about to question it, but no sound came out when he felt Peach's body pressed against his, embracing in a warming hug. Luigi's knees started to quake and hesitated to hug her back.

She released her grip from Luigi and repeated her action towards Mario, followed by a kiss on the check afterwards. Mario gave her a goofy smile.

"So what brings you here so early?" Peach asks.

Mario reached in his pocket and took out the invitation she had sent to them. "We were wondering if we could help you out with the decorations for next week," Mario answered. Peach clashed her hands together.

"How thoughtful of you, two! Of course you are allowed to help out!" Peach praised. "That reminds me, that we better get started quickly! The party starts tomorrow and all we got started with, was decorating the inside of the stadium and the sport sections are barley set up,"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Peach! It's still morning, and I'm sure we'll get everything done before midnight," Mario boasted. Peach tilted her head to the side and smiled brightly.

"Now we were wondering if there were other activities being put up tomorrow, 'cause I'm sure there's way more than _this," _Mario complained, pointing at the small list of sports activities in the invite.

Peach nodded. "Oh yes, there are much more than you thing! Oh Mario, it's going to be fantastic! There's Archery, Bowling. Go-Kart, Climbing, Hockey, a fun little game of Hide and Seek, Golfing, Auto ra-"

"Princess, that sounds nice and all, but I don't think I'll be looking forward to tomorrow…" Luigi spoke, interrupting Peach's list of sports. Peach turned her head towards Luigi and smirked.

Luigi jumped at the smile. He knew that look before. She did it a good amount of times when she had a devilish plan in her head. Luigi was never fond of that smirk, only because it made her look like the Shadow Queen again.

Luigi took a step back, but Peach stepped up closer. "Oh, Luigi how can I forget? There's a very special friend I'm dying for you to meet!" Peach stated with the demon smile still glued to her face. Luigi gulped. The air suddenly felt heavier now. Like he was actually facing eye to eye with a witch.

Mario felt the tension going on between Peach and his brother and decided to break it.

"Who's he meeting?"

Peach turned to Mario, her evil grin soon turning into an exited smile. "Oh Mario, I'm sure you already know her!" Peach answered.

"I…do?" Mario asked bewildered.

Luigi raised a brow. "_Her_?" he repeated. Peach ignored him.

"Cutting to the chase, do you remember Princess Daisy?" Peach asks

Mario's idiot stare soon turn into a remembering smile. "Oh yeah," he laughed. "How can I forget that loud mouth?" Mario joked. He surely did remember the tomboyish princess he had saved not too long ago. He liked Daisy. She was like a female version of him. Jumpy, Adventurous, strong willing…which Mario never got, because he had never seen a princess so…not Peach.

"She's coming over today!" Peach squeals.

"Today!" Mario repeats in disbelief.

"YES!"

Luigi was left in confusion, as he did not know who this Daisy girl was. He remembered Mario coming home one day from saving a princess, much to his surprise it was not Peach. He didn't really pay attention to the name or place he went to, but he was really shocked to know there were other princesses in this world. Then he felt his heart skip a beat when he remembered what Peach had informed him. She wanted him…to meet her? Does Peach know him at all? Doesn't she know he makes himself look like a brainless boo at meeting new people, let alone **girls**? Was…she doing this on purpose? Did she _want_ him to make a complete fool at this…wait, did he say Daisy was a '_princess'_?

_Oh boy…_

Luigi had to get out of there…fast! He wasn't planning on embarrassing himself today.

"She's coming over to help with the décor, as well!" Peach continued.

"Wow, is she staying for tomorrow?" Mario asked. Peach nodded. "Tomorrow is going to be like Sunshine Beach, to Daisy! Since I know how much she love these things!" Peach smiled.

"…Uh, Princess…" Luigi spoke.

"Heh, it'll be fun meeting that bundle of happy again," Mario laughed.

"I know, it's been so long since I've seen her as well,"

"Princess," Luigi called once more.

"Do you think she'll be able to make it to one of the upcoming Mario Parties too?"

"Oh, Yes, I've told her about those! She says it sounds like a load of fun and-"

"**PEACH**!" Luigi shouted. The room went silent.

"Uh…sorry," he apologizes.

"What is it, Luigi?" Peach replies.

Luigi nervously kicks an imaginary rock and stare at the floor. "I…I don't think I look forward to meeting Daisy, at the moment, not that I don't want to meet her, because Y'know I think it would be neat seeing another princess from another kingdom, other than you- not that I don't mind seeing you, I mean i-"

Peach giggles. Luigi stopped his rambling and blushes in embarrassment. "All I'm saying is I'm just…really tired. You see, Princess, earlier today, Mario had thrown a bucket full of cold water on me and i-"

"WHAT!" Peach screams, startling the toads in the castle.

She stomps towards Mario and held a finger, pointing at his chest.

"How DARE you do something so…so… INAPPROPIATE!" she scolds at him. Mario back away in fear, but Peach follows him, poking at his chest, while screaming in rage at him.

"This is so unlike you, Mario! Sure, I had expected you to probably force Luigi out of bed, but to throw water on him, is just so-"

"She turned her head to Luigi's direction and calmed down a bit. "Go ahead and return home, Luigi, you may have your rest. But I expect to see you tomorrow." Peach reminds. She returns to her scolding to Mario.

Luigi smiles brightly. "Thank you, Princess!"

Luigi casually walks out the castle's doors, listening to Peach's screaming from behind. Luigi smirks and sticks out his tongue.

That's exactly what he deserves…

Luigi headed turned to the direction towards his house, but his stomach stopped him with a loud grumble. He held it and looked around. It couldn't hurt to just walk around for a BLT or something…

Luigi turned himself around and walked towards Toads Town to a Café to get something to eat.

As he was walking he started to think…he escaped the embarrassment to meet the never before seen Princess now, but what about tomorrow? There was no doubt he would have to see her at the Activity festival…Maybe if just avoided this Daisy girl.

…

Daisy…come to think of it, that's a pretty name for a girl.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this is where I stopped, so…yeah**

**I would like to thank you guys for reviewing so fast and for forgiving me for my littke "Deleting Problem" …you guys are so nice :') And have you noticed I'm posting this day by day? XD no doubt my next chapter will be tomorrow! CANT WAIT TILL I GET THIS TORY TOGETHER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Grandmas are Sneaky

**A/N: What I told ya? Next day right? :P Listen, the way Lilly Beth sees Daisy's hair is gonna be way different, but humorous in a way :3 cuz Y'know…Lilly Beth's just fun!**

**Disclaimer: Mario + Own = No. . . **

"_Why in the heavens above are you wearing that hat again?_" –Lilly Beth

**Chapter 4:**** Grandma's are sneaky…**

She freed her last bits of hair, letting it bounce freely on her shoulder. She sighed in exhaustion and turned off the curling iron. She carefully unplugged the cord. Daisy took her napkin and wiped the sweat from the heat of the curler off her forehead.

_That took longer than expected…_

She looked up at the mirror and smiled to herself_. Peach…you're not even gonna recognize me when I get there!_

"…Oh crap that's right!"

Daisy ran into her Bathroom, tuning on the shower water

X-X

She opened her bathroom door, letting the steam from the hot water follow her from behind. She went in her closet and grabbed one of her dresses and picked up her orange heels. She quickly dried off and got herself dressed in her yellow-orange themed dress and shoes. She bent down and rolled out a white and green suitcase with an emerald flower, much like Daisy's brooch and accessories.

She came out of the closet and lifted the bag on her bed, unzipping one of her larger pockets, throwing it open.

She then, goes over to her dresser and grabbed an arm full of clothing she would need. She walks over to her bed and stuffed the cloths in the bag.

She zipped the pocket closed and leaped onto her bed. She thought to herself. _Ok…how the hell am I gonna get out of this place without my dad seeing my hair?_

"…"

Daisy sat up and walked back over to her closet. Somewhere on a shelf, sat giant white hat with a daisy pinned on a yellow scrap, going around the hat. She remembered it was a gift her grandmother had gotten for her 3 years ago when she was 16. Daisy had worn the big flower hat a couple of times before, but never recalled actually wearing it to go somewhere. Daisy took the snow white hat and placed it right on top of her hair. Since the hat was so huge, it looked like Daisy was wearing her hair up in a ponytail.

Daisy grabbed her suitcase and walked in front of her door. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob slowly opening the door. Daisy peeked her head out of her room and looked in both directions of the hallway, making sure no one was walking towards her room. The hallway was completely empty. Daisy hopped out of her room and locked the door behind her.

X-X

_This was easier than I expected it would be…_

Daisy was almost at the door. She managed to get past the Toadett's maids that walked by, and she definitely avoided her father from seeing her. All she has to do is walk down one more flight and-

She felt herself crash into someone, sending them falling to the ground. Daisy looked down at the person she bumped into, and sure enough, it was Lilly Beth.

"GRANDMA!" Daisy gasped. She held out her hand in offer to help up her grandmother. Lilly Beth smiled and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't even see you there!" she apologized. Lilly Beth giggled. She saw Daisy with a suitcase in her hands and raised a brow in thought. "Someone's in a hurry today, what's the occasion? And what's with you wearing that hat all of a sudden," she laughed. Seeing Daisy wearing a huge hat made it look like a one-year-old wearing a bucket over his head.

Daisy nervously smiled. "Just, Y'know going over to Toadstool's place," she answered. "You see, she's throwing this awesome fair, somewhere in her kingdom and I really wanna go! Also I haven't been there in so long," daisy explained.

Lilly Beth nodded in agreement. "Ok, have you told Thorne where you're heading off to?," she asked. Daisy nervously gazed over to her right not wanting to answer.

Lilly Beth stared at her and soon groaned. "Oh Daisy! Why must you always sneak out of the house when you're going to Princess Toadstools castle?" she wined.

Daisy sighed. "Well, every time I ask him if I am allowed to go out the kingdom, he would give me a thousand and one questions as to how, when where, and why I'm going! And by the time he finishes, it'll probably be midnight, and that's when the train station shuts down and I really can't afford to take-"

"Daisy?" Lilly Beth interrupted tilting her head in confusion. Daisy saw her baffled look and decided to question it.

"Uh, yes?"

"Why in the heavens above, are you wearing that hat again?"

Daisy felt her heart pumping rapidly.

**Busted…**

"Uh…Y'know, I never really worn this thing in so long and I just wanted to give it a try. She puts on a convincing smile but Lilly Beth didn't buy it.

Drat! Out of all the people she passed by, looking strangely at her large head wear, it had to be Lilly Beth to question why she was it.

"Take it off," Lilly Beth suddenly commanded. Daisy's eyes widened as she held her hat firmly in place. "

"N-no! really, I don't think-"

Lilly Beth grabbed the edge of the cap, Daisy saw this move and quickly slapped her hand away. Lilly Beth stared at her in shock. She glared at her in silence, leaving Daisy scared out of her mind.

"Take the hat off Daisy!" Lilly Beth shouted. Daisy flinched and turned away from her grandmother.

"NO!" she argued. Lilly Beth grabbed the tip of the hat again and this time, using force to try and pull the hat off. Daisy held onto the hat like she was holding on to dear life. "Grandma, C'mon let go!" Daisy screamed.

Lilly Beth sighed heavily. "Fine," she shrugged. She then, without warning, let Daisy's hat go, only letting Daisy tumble to the floor. She let go of her hat and used her hands to catch herself, having the hat fly right off her head and landing faintly next to Lilly Beth.

Daisy where the hat had landed…She covered her head with her arms, only knowing it was a waste since she knows Lilly Beth had already saw her hair. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see the elder's expression. There was a long silence after, which made Daisy even more scared…did she faint or something?

Daisy then heard something she was far from expecting to hear.

A chuckle?

Daisy slowly looked up and saw her Lilly Beth giggling to herself. Her giggling soon turning into heart filled laughter, which not only confused the tomboyish princess, but also scaring even more at the spot.

Lilly Beth's laughs soon died down. She extended her hand out to help her granddaughter up. Daisy took the offer and got up. Lilly Beth stared at her for a minute before running her fingers through Daisy's newly made curls.

"You…heh. You look just like Tulip," she softly complimented.

A wash of complete relief flowed throughout Daisy's body. But not only was she relieved, but she was more than happy to see someone else thought she looked like Tulip as well. "Thank you, Grandma," Daisy thanked with much pride. Lilly Beth smiled warmly in reply.

Still playing through Daisy's curls, she started to look through Daisy's new features. No doubt she looked like Tulip.

"My, my, my…Your father is going to kill whoever did this," Lilly Beth chuckled. Daisy looked at Lilly Beth, confused.

"But I give them my full gratitude! Which one of your stylists did this, Honey? Was it Bernard?"

Before Daisy could answer Lilly Beth kept talking. "No…Bernard's not capable of doing this…must've been those newbies I hired, I hear they do a marvelous job at styling hair. Did they do it?"

Daisy shook her head no.

"Well, that all I could think of…I give up, who cut it?"

"I did," Daisy smiled, pointing to herself. Lilly Beth stopped her finger combing and stared at Daisy for a second. She soon snatched it away from her, like something in her hair bit her.

"Don't play with me now, Daisy…" Lilly Beth warned. But the look on Daisy's face told her she wasn't lying.

Lilly Beth's mouth dropped open. "You did that?" she asked in disbelief, pointing at her.

"Yep!"

Lilly Beth couldn't help but smirk. "Girl, you're good."

Daisy laughed. "But really. You did a perfect job," she praised. "Thank you Grandma,"

"I see why you didn't want your father knowing where you were going now…but he's going to find out sooner or later…must likely sooner."

"Oh, that reminds me, can you please, please, **PLEASE**, tell dad where I'm going?" Daisy pleads.

Lilly playfully gasped. "And leave the thousand and one questions for me to answer? You're so mean!" She smiled. Daisy giggled, she opened her mouth to say something, but a voice calling her name stopped her.

"Princess Floral?" a voice echoed Daisy and Lilly Beth turned and saw an elder Toadett, much like Toadsworth come by. "Princess Floral! Where are you?"

It was Daisy's advisor, Di Angle. Daisy gasped. She quickly picked up her hat and placed it on her head.

She turned to Lilly Beth to say her goodbyes, but she wasn't there anymore…

Daisy flinched at her grandmother's sudden disappearance, when she then saw her speed walking away from the area, whistling to herself like she wasn't just having a conversation with Daisy just a minute ago.

Daisy sighed. That's Lilly Beth for ya…

She heard Di Angle's voice again and decided she'd better run out of there as quickly as possible.

X-X

Daisy stood outside the castle panting. "Mission 1…Complete" She told herself breathlessly. Daisy walked out of the castles outside entrance and made her way into Town, hoping to catch the next train…though she had to wait an hour and a half for this one to come, since she ran into Lilly Beth. She thought she would make it out of Di Angle's grasp, but that was part of the reason, to why it made her late as well.

Daisy sighed. What on Earth did Di Angle need anyway? Her father Probably sent Di Angle to call her or something…she hoped she could rely on Lilly Beth to tell her father where she was, or there was going to be hell to deal with when she comes back.

Normally Daisy would've taken the warp pipe to the MK, but they only pop up one every two days or so, and she had missed that one too…besides she liked taking the train anyway. She liked to watch the scenery pass by from outside the window, and sometimes she would make a conversation with someone on the train, till she got to her destination.

Ah…the joys of traveling. Daisy went inside the train station and waited for her hour long train to come. _It's the afternoon right? I'm sure I'll get there in like 3 hours._

Daisy took out her phone and texted Peach again.

_I'm on my way – Daisy_

**A/N: ALRIIIIIGHT! Were finally getting Daisy out of Sarasaland and into the MK! :D You know what that means :3 SUPER SMASH BROS. 2 WILL FINALLY HAVE BARNEY IN IT! **

**Really…NO? ugh fine T.T Activity Day, Ya happy?  
>Disclaimer: Don't worry…they'll see barney's true self soon or later<strong>

***hides in a corner* -sniff- leave me alone…**

**Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mario?

**A/N: I'm almost up to my favorite chapter! AAAAAAH CAN'T WAITIEEEES! …I'm thinking about labeling this as Humor, instead of Adventure… since noting adventurous had happened yet…u think so? Disclaimer! I choose you! :O**

**Disclaimer: …really?**

"_Heh, well I'm sure Bowser's gonna kidnap this one sooner than you'll know it. And then you'll be hearing Peach bragging about how charming I am in no time,"_ -Mario

**Chapter 5:**** Mario?**

"_The next stop is__**: **__Mushroom Kingdom; Toad Town__**"**_

Daisy opened her eyes at the sound of the train's announcer. She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes, to awake them. Once her vision was cleared up, she stretched out her arms and looked out the window, noticing a sign the train passed by saying:

_Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom. _

Daisy sat up and grabbed her suitcase. Still glancing out the nearest window, she saw a good glimpse of Peach's Castle. Daisy sighed. It's been a while since she's seen the pink princess. She wasn't oblivious to her recent kidnapping by that…what was his name?

And she defiantly knew about the Italian hero who's been saving her friend. Oh yeah…she remembers him alright.

It just seemed like yesterday when he had saved her from that messed up alien dude that dared to kidnap the "fairest" princess of them all. What was wrong with that guy anyway? As sorry as Daisy felt for Peach's natural abductions, she _prayed_ she would never be kidnapped like her. Only, the Lumas above must've misread her plea…because she was pretty pissed when she got kidnapped. And what really ticked Daisy off, was that a curtain someone had to go and rescue her, like she couldn't do it on her own. She was pretty sure she could! Daisy never asked to play the role: "Damsel-in-distress" staring Daisy Floral. No one had asked Mario to come and rescue her; she was strong enough to save her own damn self. Though…It was nice of him to come and rescue her, even _if_ they hardly knew each other. Daisy had been suspicious to why he would do something this kind, but soon decided to appreciate what he had done. Daisy even developed feelings for Mario, but had to knock some sense into her afterwards. How could she have a crush on someone just because he rescued her? It was sweet, but it wasn't anything special. But Daisy had learned a lot about Mario during the rescue, and thought they would definitely work out as friends.

Daisy felt the train come to a stop, which immediately interrupted her thoughts. Daisy heard the speaker turn on.

"This is: Mushroom Kingdom; Toad town"

The doors in front of Daisy, automatically opened, letting the refreshing breeze of the town hit Daisy's face. Daisy smiled as she stepped out of the train, with her bag rolling behind her. She paused for a moment and took out her phone once again.

X-X

"Come on Peach, I said I was Sorry!" Mario whined through the locked door in front of him.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to!" Peach spat. During the scolding, Peach didn't want to even look at Mario for his behavior…literally. So she locked herself in her room. "You did something so very inappropriate; I don't think I could even _look_ at you right now! "Well you're the one who seems to be taken Luigi place for him," Mario mumbled though Peach heard him through the doors. "UGH! Mario, I swear, sometime you really can be so-" there was a pause soon after. Mario waited for her to finish her insult, but it never came. "Peach?" Mario called. There was a long silence, which scared Mario. He knocked on her door, but there was no response, making Mario even more worried. That's it…

Mario stepped back, mere feet away from Peach's room door. He soon ran towards it, ready to burst through the doors, until Peach suddenly opened it, making Mario fall on the ground in front of Peach. "Mamma mia…" Mario groaned. "Mario! Daisy's here!" Peach alarmed in excitement. Mario raised his head up to face her. "She…she is?" Mario smiled. Peach grabbed his hand to help him up. "Yes! Please get up! We have to meet her by the fountains!"

Mario rose up and was pulled downstairs by Peach. They were almost out the door when-

"HALT!"

Peach quickly stopped in front of the entrance, but Mario accidently bumped into Peach, making the both of them collapse to the ground, Mario onto of the Mushroom princess. Peach blushed at the sight of Mario's face so close to hers. Mario remained oblivious to the action he had just committed and casually got off the pink woman, holding his hand out to her. Peach smiled and took it.

Toadsworth came by in front of the two and glared. "Toadsworth, what's wrong?" Peach asked slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Toadsworth repeated. "Princess, you can't walk freely out the castle while Bowser is out there, planning his next scheme to snatch you up yet again," Peach didn't seem alarmed. "Toadsworth, it's quite alright, if to say Bowser _tries_ to capture me, what's he going to do? I have Mario here, to protect me." She smiled hugging Mario tightly. Mario hugged back, but the cuddling was interrupted by Toadsworth separating them. "Unacceptable. As much as I trust Master Mario to watch out after you, to go to…eh, where were you two heading off to exactly?"

"We're going to go pick up Daisy at the fountains," Mario answered. Toadsworth's jaw dropped.

"What's this? Princess Daisy has arrived? Why was I not informed?" Toadsworth complained. He had a point. Why didn't anyone tell Toadsworth about Daisy's arrival? It wasn't like him to not know any news, and in the Mushroom Kingdom, news goes around quite fast…must be a slow day.

Toadsworth sighed in annoyance. "As I was saying, you cannot go out without both Mario Brothers by your side…Where is master Luigi?"

"I sent him home,"

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Mario forced him to wake up again," Peach tattled, pointing at Mario. "Snitch," Mario murmured, crossing his arms. Peach giggled.

"Well then," Toadsworth started. "Since Master Luigi is absent, I shall take his place to go with you two,"

Ah, Crap…

"Toadsworth, really, it's ok. I'm pretty sure Bowser doesn't kidnap me in another…two months or so and-"

"Nonsense, my princess, Bowser has been becoming very unpredictable with his schedule lately and no one knows when he's going to drop by," Toadsworth strictly noted.

Peach paused for a moment, unsure if she should continue to convince Toadsworth it wasn't a big deal, but she remembered Daisy was probably waiting for her. Peach finally gave in.

"Alright Toadsworth, you are permitted to tag along if you please," Peach politely invited. Mario was about to argue with her choice of words, until Peach shot him a glare, telling him to not interfere. Mario remained silent.

"Personally, Princess, I don't think I have much of a choice," Toadsworth snapped. Mario and Peach rolled their eyes as the three of them headed out the castle.

X-X

Daisy leaned on one side of the fountain, patently waiting for her friend. She hoped the text message she sent to Peach went through. Daisy dipped her hand in the water thinking about this 'person' Peach said she was supposed to meet.

Daisy liked making new friends, especially, a few of Peach's, but when it came to Peach playing 'Love Doctor' Daisy just can't go along with it. Mostly because most of the guys Peach set her up with is not really her type. Daisy didn't like those snooty show-offs; in fact Daisy was always picky with her choice of men. There weren't many guys like Mario.

Daisy then sat on the edge of the fountain, tired of standing. She watched the toads pass by her, going to where ever destination takes them to. Her eyes then landed on a particular man that looked awfully familiar. A little too familiar…Daisy squints her eyes to get a better sight at the man with the green hat. Daisy tilted her head in confusion.

"Mario?"

X-X

Luigi happily ate the doughnut he had bought from the Café, not long ago. He had to admit, he felt bad lying to Peach about him being sleepy. He was fully awake at the time, but he really didn't want to meet Daisy, At least not so soon. What was so important about meeting her anyway? Not that Luigi didn't think it wasn't all that important, but still. Peach shouldn't make Luigi all nervous about meeting- was someone just staring at him? Luigi felt himself being watched. He turned over to where the fountains were and saw a young woman in a bright yellow dress staring at him. Luigi raised a brow. _What_?

She wouldn't take her eyes off of him, which made Luigi feel very uncomfortable. Then he made a thought that maybe she was staring at something going his direction…yeah. With that thought, Luigi decided to keep walking, only to find the woman's eyes were following him.

_Ok, seriously? What? Do I have frosting on my face or something?_

She looked deep in thought of him. Luigi gave up and decided to stare at her as well, waiting for her to at least _say_ something.

As Luigi was glancing at her, he noticed how…incredibly beautiful she was. She had a really cute little nose, and her lips looked like it would be soft enough to kiss. Her hair color was like a mixture of red and brown, much like something you would see if you mixed the two together. And her eyes…it was the main part Luigi just couldn't look away from. It wasn't like any other eyes he saw form any other girl with blue eyes. It was like a part of her that you couldn't look away from, even if you tried. Luigi didn't even notice the crown on her head.

Luigi found himself flushed at the sight of this woman. Not to mention his emotions of her changed from creped out to completely blown away.

Though he still wanted to know why she was gazing at him. Luigi nervously smiled to her and waved. She looked like she was out of trance and simply repeated the actions he had done, then she turned her head away from him. Luigi should have just kept walking, but he felt like his eyes were glued to her. He seriously couldn't look away from her direction.

X-X

After a few notices on the man in green it was clear to Daisy that he wasn't Mario…even if he looked completely like him, but last time Daisy remembered him, he was wearing red right? And surely he was chubbier than that.

Daisy felt something strange. Without turning her head her eyes met up with the man again. Daisy saw he was still gazing upon her. Daisy quietly giggled to herself.

"D…Daisy?"

Daisy looked up and saw Peach staring at her with wide eyes. Daisy shot up from her seat, hugging Peach with much love, but didn't feel Peach hugging back. Why wasn't she…oh right.

Daisy pulled herself away from Peach's grip so she could get a better view of her. Peach jaw dropped at the sight of Daisy's newest appearance. She was most currently awestricken it.

"Oh my stars…" Peach gasped. Daisy held in her tongue, trying not to laugh at her friend's shocked face, but a giggle had to be released.

"Hey, Daisy! Long time no se…nice due," a familiar voiced chirped in, startling Daisy. She looked over to her right and most currently it was-

"MARIO!" Daisy squealed, throwing her arms around the short plumber, squeezing him tightly. "Oh my Gambit! It's been forever! How are you?" It was now perfectly clear; the man she saw wasn't Mario…maybe a fan?

Daisy felt Peach tap her shoulder. She turned her head to face the Mushroom leader. "What?"

Peach was pointing somewhere in her direction. She followed the direction Peach was pointing to and ended towards Mario. Daisy must've been hugging him too tightly, because Mario's face was now turning blue. Daisy quickly released her grip from the adventurous hero, watching him coughing and gasping in air.

"Sorry, dude," Daisy apologized. Still coughing a bit Mario replied by giving her a thumbs up. Daisy stood and faced Peach again. She couldn't help it but embrace her in another warming hug. "I missed you so much!" Daisy whispered. Peach smiled and hugged back. "Dido…" she replied. "You look great!" Peach finally complemented. Daisy released herself from Peach and flipped her hair playfully. "Why thank you, did it myself," She winked. "Oh my goodness! Really?" Peach squeaked. "It looks amazing! You did a really good job,"

"Good, isn't even the word," she smiled. Daisy turned to Mario. "So, what's been going on with you, Plumber boy? I heard from Peach here, you guys traveled through time. I'm surprised she didn't brag on and on about you rescuing her for the sixth thousand time," she smirked, poking his stomach. Mario raised his eye brows and turned his head to Peach, smiling devilishly. Peach rolled her eyes as her cheeks tinged with a pink hue. "Heh, well I'm sure Bowser's gonna kidnap this one sooner than you'll know it. And then you'll be hearing Peach bragging about how _charming_ I am in no time," Mario winked.

"MARIO!" Peach yelled. Mario and Daisy both shared a hearty laugh.

Daisy grabbed her suitcase and started walking, with Mario and Peach behind. "So…" daisy started looking around the town. She saw very few decorations being put up, which amazed Daisy, since Peach decorated like she was planning a wedding. "Where's the Party? I kind of thought you'd have more stuff put up in this town. She was then stopped, completely unexpected by Toadsworth.

"Which is why you are also participating in helping us as well, Princess Floral," Toadsworth snapped, shoving a pile of wallpaper in Daisy's hands.

She glared at the toad advisor. "A howdy doo, to you to…" Daisy murmured. Toadsworth sighed. "My apologies, Princess. We are very behind at the moment, and we literally need the whole town helping us start Activity day for the very next day."

Daisy half-closed her eye lids, giving Toadsworth a bored expression. "Well…" Daisy recalled, noticing a few toads sleeping or mingling with each other. "I don't see the _whole town_ getting this place ready for tomorrow,"

Toadsworth looked around and indeed saw the people slacking off.

"GET TO WORK!" Toadsworth shouted, making the whole town jump in surprise. They immediately resumed to their positions in less than 2 seconds. Toadsworth turned the brunet princess around towards one of the areas that haven't been set up. "I hope you had a pleasant trip, my dear princess, but we need all the help we can get before the festival starts," he explained.

Peach put her hand on Toadsworth's shoulder. "Maybe Daisy would like something to eat, before she suddenly starts to work?" Peach suggested. Daisy smiled and immediately dropped the things Toadsworth gave her. "Yeah! I'm extremely hungry, right at the moment," Daisy replied, running off towards the castle. Peach giggled and followed her hyper friend, leaving Mario and Toadsworth standing in front of the fountain. Toadsworth sighed once more, picking up the items. "Well Master Mario, It looks like you'll be on wallpaper duty for now," Toadsworth smirked giving Mario the materials.

"Uh, actually, I was gonna go eat with Peach and Daisy," Mario told him, giving a sheepish smile. Toadsworth wagged his fingers. "Nonsense Master Mario! I'm pretty sure you have eaten before you came to the castle," With that Toadsworth grabbed one of Mario's arms and headed off to Toad Town.

X-X

Peach watched the yellow clad princess stuff her face with multiple food and sweets.

"Someone's' hungry," Peach giggled. Daisy gulped down the waffles she had in her mouth and nodded. "I didn't have anything to eat before I came here," she replied, picking up a cinnamon roll. "Why didn't you have a meal when you were at your castle?" Peach asked.

Daisy didn't answer; instead she gave Peach an ungainly laugh. Peach covered her mouth in shock. "Daisy! You snuck out again?" Peach scorned. Daisy crossed her arms. "Well how else was I going to get here?" Daisy whined. "Besides, it was the only way I could get out of there without anyone seeing this whole mess," she made a twirling motion around her head emphasizing her point.

"Oh my goodness, no one knows you cut your hair either? Daisy, are you _trying_ to give your father a heart attack?"

"…maybe..."

"DAISY!"

"Well for all that's worth it, he deserves one!" Daisy slouched back in her seat, pouting.

"Daisy, please don't say such words about your father…" Peach pleaded. "Oh my Lumas, Peach… I just can't deal with him at times. I mean, in your eyes he's just an average looking King/Father, but in my world, he's just an annoying brute! Do you know what it's like to have a father like that?"

There was a long silence after.

"At least you have a father…" Peach whispered. Daisy opened her mouth to argue, but the last bit of words sank into her brain, making whatever Daisy was about to say, mute. Instead she crossed her arms and looked away from her Blond friend. They sat there in silence for a while, only hearing the faint sounds of people working outside. Daisy turned her eyes towards Peach and saw her staring at the table in sorrow.

"But, I won," Daisy suddenly spoke. Peach looked up at Daisy in complete confusion. "Won wha-?

"I showed you your surprise, now where's mine?" Daisy smirked. Peach started to smile awkwardly. "Well…" she started, rubbing the back of her neck. "He…isn't here at the moment but I'm sur-"

Daisy stood up from her chair. "I KNEW IT WAS A GUY!" she shouted, making Peach jump out of her seat in surprise. Daisy walked over to the other side of the table, looking down at Mushroom princess.

"Peach, I know you care about me and my…relationship problem," Daisy spoke, sitting on the floor next to Peach. "But I swear, I'm fine without a prince, really! I appreciate your concern for me, but I would like to-"

"It's not a prince Daisy…" Peach interrupted. "I just wanted you to meet a special friend of mine." She smiled. Daisy stared at Peach for a good moment, before wiping her ear, trying to get anything out of it. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I think there might be something blocking my hearing…But did you say it wasn't a prince?"

Peach only nodded. She suddenly felt Daisy throw her arms around her." I'm so happy!" Daisy exclaimed. "Oh Peach! Thank you soooo much! I was really getting tired of meeting your stupid, uncaring princes!"

Peach did an annoying face at Daisy's words, but decided to hug her friend back, despite the insult she had made about her friends.

"So, who am I meeting? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh, it a really nice guy name Luigi,"

"…oh…it's still a dude?"

"Daisy…"

"He's part of your little _Dr. Love_ game, isn't he?"

Peach went silent.

"I KNEW IT!" Daisy stood herself up, but was stop by Peach, pulling her back down. "Wait Daisy! I swear, I just want you to meet him, he's a very good friend of mine, not to mention a very good hero next to Mario and-"

"Hero? PPPPPFT! Peach, I thought your hero was Mario,"

"Well yes, but Luigi tags along with Mario on most of his adventures to save me,"

"So Luigi is Mario's sidekick or something?"

"His brother," Peach answered. Daisy paused. "Mario has a brother?" she asks in disbelief. "Why of course! Where do you think the name Mario Bros. come from?"

"I thought it was a company," Daisy simply answered. Peach stared at her like she was a mutant. She finally sighed. "Well, no… Luigi is Mario's brother…you can learn more about him when we meet up with Mario. Are you done eating?" She asks standing up. Daisy nodded while standing herself. "Well good. C'mon, let's go help decorate the Town." Peach smiled walking towards the doors. Daisy stood there looking very dumbfounded. _'Mario never told me anything about having a brother when he rescued me…he made it seem like he was an only child…' _Daisy felt like she was trying to tell herself something, but it soon went away like wind.

"Daisy?" Peach popped her head through the door's frame. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Daisy smiled. She and Peach walked to the entrance of the Castle.

**A/N: I feel very weird typing the "Stare Scene…" . I mean, I wrote it before, but I promised myself I would never write something so incredibly mushy again! And look at me now… T_T sigh…Luigi I know how you feel T/T whoo this was a long chapter…**

**SOOOOOOOOOO what's the next chapter gonna be about? What else? "Activitly Day" of course! :D An so starts the perverted side of me :D **

**Oh what's this? Another chapter? **_**Click it**_**!**** :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Activity Day

**A/N: Jesus…this took days to put up, but it wasn't like it was like, 7 months or something…though it kind of felt like it was, so I'd like to make it up to your wait by making this**

…**ok here, so here's the thing… this is actually 2 chapters on one page, thus why it is so incredibly long! I decided to make the two chapters I was making into one… so this is now my favorite chapter ^.^ Skip this comment if you like: in this chapter it's gonna say certain character's weight…I don't friggin' know how much they weigh so shut up. T_T**

**Disclaimer: Wanna know a secret? *whispers to readers* **_**I don't own any of the characters**_** :3 Don't tell anyone…**

"So after this, you wanna go to Sunshine Beach and rent a hotel?" -Waluigi

**Chapter 5:**** Activity Day**

Luigi's head lay, lazily on his pillow, throwing one of Mario's basket balls off the ceiling and back. He patiently waited for his brother to come home, thinking what was taking him so long. It was already noon. He overheard Mario say they were going to be done with the town before midnight, but he made it sound like they would be done by 6:30, it was already 10:12.

_Shouldn't I be sleeping, though?_

With one last catch of the ball, Luigi stood up walking to his window. Even if it was night, the town looked pretty awesome. There were lights and soft music going on out there. Luigi smiled as he listened to the peaceful music playing outside. It made him think of things nice and pretty for some reason. Like roses, Mushroom Kingdom, it's sky, that girl from today, the ocean-

Luigi eyes widen at the thought of that girl he saw earlier. Why did he just think that? Why would he think that? Usually when he sees an attractive woman, he thinks about her for a short period of time. Then again, he had to admit he truly never saw a more beautiful girl in his life. Come to think of it, he's never really seen that girl at all. Was she from out of town or something? She had a suitcase right so she must've moved in.

…Something didn't seem to fit in this puzzle. It confused Luigi, yet he felt like there was something about the young woman.

He then heard the front door open Luigi dropped the ball he was holding to run out his room. Luigi poked his head out of the walls to the living room to see Mario walk in. Luigi then walked in the room with a sly smile on his face.

"How was your scolding with Peach, Bro?" Luigi chuckled. Mario rolled his eyes in response. "No really though, what took you so long?"

Mario smiled. "Well, we were done at like, 7:00, maybe, but Toadsworth kept going on and on about, "No, no, no, this just won't do! Take it off, and inject these on instead,'" Mario mimicked Toadsworth's accent. They both walked in the living room and flopped on the couch, sighing deeply.

"Tomorrow's gonna be the bomb...Luigi you'll like it I swear to all I love," Mario smiled. "We even got the chance to try out the games that were finally set up, before we came home."

"Mario…"

"Do you really want to let Peachy down?" Mario did a puppy dog face. "She really wants you to go, and you promised you would!"

"I didn't _promise_, she just said she expected me to be there," Luigi corrected. "What's the difference?" Mario questioned.

Luigi smacked his forehead, hearing his brother laugh. "Luigi, will you reason with me if I point out that both the princesses are expecting you to be there," Mario injected. Luigi's head turned to Mario. "_Both_?" he repeated questionably.

"Yeah, Y'know, Daisy," Mario simply answers closing his eyes, as if he was drifting off to sleep.

"Oh…Very interesting, **WHY**?" Luigi shouts. "Don't know," Mario shrugs. "While we were working on the basketball court, Daisy started asking _a lot_ about you and stuff."

"…What…What exactly did you tell her?"

"That you have cancer,"

"WHAT?"

"I'm only kidding," Mario laughs. "I told her the minor details, Y'know; like how old you were, you go on a good amount of adventures with me…blah blah blah..." Mario lazily answers.

"Oh…ok," Luigi mumbled. Mario opened up an eye to look at his brother's expression. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. "C'mon Bro, Don't make that face," he playfully punches his arm. "She really wants to meet you," Mario sang. Luigi tilted his head back on the couch and groaned. "I'll believe it, when I see it," Luigi snapped, not even coming close to believing a girl was actually interested in _him_.

"GREAT!" Mario shouted. "Wh-what?"

"You said you'll believe me when you it, right? Well the only way you'll know for sure is if you come to Activity Day tomorrow!" Mario stated throwing his hands in the air.

The room silenced again.

"No." Luigi blankly says. Mario slumped back onto the couch. "Please?"

"Mario don't start this-"

"Please?"

Luigi sighed. "Mario, No is no!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,PLEEEEEEEEEE-"

"**ALRIGHT**!"

"Awesome, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Mario simply stated, getting off the couch, going into his room. Luigi stared at the direction Mario went up to for a while. He smacked his forehead yet again.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck,"

X-X

Peach walked out of the bathroom wearing her pink robe and went in her room. She opened her drawer and took out her shorts, but could not find her sports top.

". . ." Peach was a little confused. She could have sworn she placed her sports attire in the laundry basket last night…Maybe they were still in the dryer. Peach walked to her desk's phone and dialed the laundry room's number.

It rang for a few times, but Peach patently waited for someone to pick up the phone. Finally she heard a toad's voice.

"Laundry room," she heard him say. "Good Morning Tallow, this is Peach calling," Peach greeted. "Oh good morning Princess. anything wrong?" Tallow asked. "Oh, I was just wondering if any of you have seen my sports top?" Peach responded. The toad pondered for a moment. "Uuuuuuum…I don't think so, Princess… Maybe one of the others have seen it, can you wait a second?"

"Certainly," Peach smiled. The toad covered the phone's speaker and turned to the other toads that were working in the current room.

"HEY!" Tallow yelled, getting the other toad's attention. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SICK PERVERTS STOLE ONE OF THE PRINCESS'S TOP AGAIN?"

The other toads suddenly started to whistle to themselves. Tallow rolled his eyes and turned back to the phone. "Sorry princess, I don't think your shirt is in here,"

There was a silence.

"Princess?"

Peach snapped out of her horror dazed. "Oh, YES! My apologies, well thank you for your help, I will definitely check elsewhere, goodbye!"

"Okay then, goodbye Pri-" Peach quickly hanged up the phone. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered in fear. "Such mild language…" Peach stuttered.

She sat up from her bed and walked over to her closet. Peach went through multiple hangers and boxes, desperate to look for her shirt. "Oh, C'mon… It's got to be somewhere!"

X-X

Daisy was already up and awake. She's been waiting for this day her whole…well since yesterday. But she remembered Peach saying something about doing this sometime ago, but Daisy thought she was joking.

She sighed. Though…Activity day doesn't start until 8:00 am. It was 6:24. _Perhaps I work up a little too early…Great! What the hell am I supposed to do during the next two hours? _

Daisy looked around her room for something to do while she waits for everyone else to wake up and get ready. Her eyes met up against the wooden closet in her room. She looked down at her feet and saw she didn't have on her shoes yet. Even if it was early, it wouldn't hurt to walk around the castle, right? Daisy sat up from the bed and walked over to the closet to get her shoes. Once she opened the closet door, a very bright pink cloth fell on the floor. She looked at the object that fell to the ground and gently picked it up, examining it carefully. Turns out, it was just a shirt. Daisy flipped the pinkish shirt backwards and forward, soon seeing a blue brooch on the front of it. She rolled her eyes realizing whose tank top it was. Daisy slipped on her orange sneakers and went out the door up to Peach's room with the shirt.

X-X

"Wow…" Mario sighed as they walked through toad town. It looked more colorful than before! There were a variety of games just in every corner you go to. Balloons, picture booths, food stands. They were all over the place! There was even a stand that sold shirts that read: _Happy Activity Day!_ And some humorous one that said: _I got off the couch today!_

"It looks even better than when we left it, probably cause its morning though…, what do you think Weegie?" he asked as they came to a stop at a light pole. There was no answer. Mario turned to the youngest of the Bros and saw him looking extremely uncomfortable. He was visibly shaking, he could barely stand in the spot they were in and he looked like he was going to faint any second from now. Mario put his hand on the nervous man's shoulder.

"I don't get what you're so edgy about. It's not like you're going on a date with her or something." Mario tried to convince. Luigi shook his head. "Mario, I don't know why you and Peach are doing this to me, but I'm just gonna let you know, once I meet her, I'm just gonna shake hands and go back home!"

Mario rolled his eyes. "So…you need anything?" he offered.

"Amnesia?" Luigi half-joked. Mario sucked his teeth. "I meant something to drink, you dum-dum,"

Luigi sighed. "Sure,"

"'K, listen up. I think I remembered one of the toads set up a water stand over there," Mario instructed pointing to a drinking stand somewhere in between a gym and a restroom. "Go and get yourself lemonade or something, and come back as quick as possible 'cause you got…5 minutes exactly."

Luigi took the money Mario handed to him. He smiled and went over to the stand.

Mario leaned on the ramp next to him as he looked up at the morning sky. He then heard girlish giggling coming from behind him. Mario turned his head around and saw a certain pair of princesses walking together to the stadium. Mario waved his hand in the air, trying to call the two friends.

"Hey! Guys over here,"

Peach and Daisy suddenly stopped at the voice calling them over. They both turned around and saw Mario running over to them. "Oh Mario, You've came early," Peach smiled. She looked behind him. "Luigi decided not to come, huh?" she started to frown.

"No, no, no he's here," Mario stated, trying to convince the blonde. "He's just…uh…well I'm sure we'll meet him once we get to the stadium."

"Hm…alright," Peach nodded in agreement. The three headed off to the stadium, where the introduction of Activity Day was taking place. Silence filled the air while the group was walking and if there was one person that would break it, it would have to be daisy.

"So…" she trailed off. "How's the relationship between you guys, so far?"

There was no reply from either of the two. Daisy thought they were ignoring her, but when she turned to Mario and Peach, it was a little more than clear their faces were flushed in embarrassment.

_Not the best way to start conversation…_

X-X

Luigi crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He's been on this stinking line for a little over than just 5 minutes. Why was there even a line in the first place? It's so early! Besides, it just a drink stand, should you just ask for the drink you want, purchases it, and leave for the next person to go? Luigi looked in front of him to see what was holding up the line, to his luck it was an old koopa man, choosing and whatever he saw on the menu.

"C'mon man, you're holding up the line!" someone from the line shouted. The elder man turned himself around and held his cane up in the air.

"Shut your face, you inpatient son of a gun!" He yelled. "Goodness, can't a koopa get a friggin' ice-cream cone, without people tellin' me whut to do?"

The area went silent.

"SIR! THIS IS A WATER STAND!" a woman shouted. The old koopa stared at the people glaring at him.

"A whut?"

Luigi sighed. He was never going to get off this line. He then heard a trumpet sound coming from the stadium. _Oh no…_

Luigi turned his head to the stadium, seeing a crowd of people already rushing in. He then turned to the spot Mario was standing, but saw he was gone. Luigi smacked his head in disbelief. "Mama Mia!" he mumbled. _Forget the stupid line_

Luigi stepped out of the line and ran off to the stadium.

X-X

When Luigi opened the stadium's door, a swarm of boos, koopas, yoshis, and other creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom burst through and knocked Luigi over to the ground, with no one realizing they had just ran him over. Luigi sat up, looking behind him. He then looked in the stadium. No one was in there anymore. He soon sat up and walked inside the stadium to look for his twin, but the place was completely empty.

Luigi saw there was a boxing ring in the center of the stadium, but chose to ignore any hint that it would be the first place Mario would go to. Still…the games outside did look pretty fun…

Luigi turned to the exit behind him.

_It wouldn't bite me in the knee to just play a game or two… _Luigi mischievously smiled as he walked out the door.

X-X

"8…9…10 you're out!" a toad in a striped shirt announced to the knocked out toad took Daisy's arm and raised it in the air. "Winner! And still champion, Princess Daisy Floral, of Sarasaland!"Daisy smiled brightly as the audience clapped and screamed out her name.

Daisy was boxing for hours now. She's been coming up against multiple opponents and has won all of them in a row without breaking a sweat. The first few rounds, the stadium only had a few people watching the princess beat the light out of her challenges, but ever since they heard of the girl her knocked Donkey Kong out in less than 2 minutes, the stadium's bleacher's started to fill. It pretty much looked like a real boxing ring. Not too long ago, a group of teenage birdo's even started to give Daisy a nickname; Crazie Dazie. Which soon lead on to other people calling her the name as well. Some people even started to place in bets for Daisy and her opponent.

Daisy smiled to herself as she went to the corner of the ring, where her "coach" was. He sat Daisy down on a stool and placed a wet towel over her head. "You're doing great, Princess! You're like a monster out there," the boo complimented rubbing Daisy's shoulder. She quickly swapped his hands away, but the boo ignored her action and continued. "Keep this up and maybe you'll actually become a world's famous boxer!"

Daisy gulped down her bottle of water her boo 'coach' had refilled. She wiped her mouth off and smirked. "Ha! This is child's play, Booling!" Daisy bragged. "All these opponents are not even a challenge to me! I need someone, up to my level!" Daisy paused for a moment trying to think of the strongest person she knows. "Oh! I know, Booling do me a favor and call Peach! Tell her to invite that Bowser dude, for me to fight…I'll tear him apart so brutally he'll never look at a princess the same way again, not even Peach!" Daisy devilishly sneered.

Booling's face turned paler than it already was at the thought of a girl actually fighting the main enemy of the Mushroom kingdom. "Um…I don't think you're quite ready for that level, princess…" Booling smiled. Daisy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever,"

The toad came over to them. "Are you ready for your next match Princess Floral?" he asked. Daisy nodded and stood up, following the referee in the center of the ring.

"Alright folks sorry about the wait, but who's ready to see some boxing going on, over here?" the toad asks threw the microphone. The crowd started shouting their heads off, much to Daisy's pleasure, since she already knew they were chanting for her.

"Alright, here's an opponent you'll all want to see fight this lovely lady, he looks like he weighs less than a tree branch, not to mention he's the guy who's brother stole my wallet the other night! Coming from WarioWare in Diamond City, Waluigi Wario!"

Daisy met eyes with an abnormally tall, skinny man wearing purple boxer shorts, walking to the ring.

Daisy stared at him for minute before letting out a soft snicker. "He's my next opponent?" Daisy whispered to the referee, who nodded in reply.

Once Waluigi came up to the middle of the ring, he was slightly shocked he was going to fight a _girl_. He examined his female match from top to…well his eyes kind of landed on her chest. Daisy noticed what he was staring at. She huffed in annoyance as she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Are you asking for me to murderer you on the spot?" Daisy questioned making Waluigi's smirk grow wider. Daisy stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then the both of them heard the referee blow the whistle and stepped in between them. "Alright guys, you all know the rules right? No funny business blah, blah, blah, shake hands and let's get this show on the road." The toad informed. Daisy looked up at the evil plumber and slowly held out her hand, in an instant, Waluigi grabbed her hand and shook it violently. Daisy quickly snatched her hand back and glared at the mustached man. They both of them slipped on their boxing gloves and got into stance.

"Alright! Were all set here," the toad referee notified as the bell started to ring.

Daisy immediately swung her fist at Waluigi, but he somehow managed to dodge her sudden move, which had the princess slightly amused, but still furious.

Daisy usually let's her challenger take the first hit so she can appraise their strength, but Daisy didn't spare this one. She wanted to tear him up for giving her such a glance. She always had that gin from her grandmother. When Lilly Beth was young, she addressed all men that looked or touched her in a certain way, was a complete pervert. No second thought about it.

Daisy saw Waluigi come closer to her, so she decided to put up another defense stand in case he tries any moves. Then Daisy noticed something…he seriously would stop nearing her. Daisy thought this was a part of a trick he was doing, but she couldn't help but back away from this sudden act.

"Ok, getting' a wee too close there, Champ…" Daisy spoke. She backed up away a little quick than she had expected, because she felt her back hit the pole near her. Daisy was now a little scared, but she still kept a straight face. But it soon turned into a bewildered expression when she saw a seductive smile spreading across his face. Daisy's eyes twitched. _That's it!_

"Enough of this already! Make your move!" Daisy shouted. Waluigi just smiled. "So after this, you wanna go to Sunshine Beach and rent a hotel?" he suddenly asked. Okay she wasn't expecting that kind of move. . .

Daisy froze in complete shock. "R…rent…a HOTEL?" she shouted, making the stadium quiet down a little. _Wh-What was that supposed to mean? Y'know what? Screw this bull crap! _

Daisy lost it, she just kicked Waluigi ring the lower gut, though she meant to go lower… making Waluigi stagger backwards back in the middle of the ring. "You're gonna regret what you just said, punk!" Daisy growled and she pounced on him.

X-X

Mario and Peach were exhausted for the day. They were trying things out with Daisy while looking for Luigi, but somehow, Daisy broke the chain and went off to some place Mario and Peach didn't even know to.

"Well, today was more than pleasant, don't you think?" Peach smiled. Mario nodded in response. "Though I'm going to kill Luigi for running off home when he said he was gonna stay," Peach giggled. "I'm sure Luigi's around here somewhere…" Peach advised, but Mario shook his head. "Peach we've been searching for him for hours now and he's nowhere in this place…" Mario sighed. "What's the point anyway? This is _Luigi_ were talking about and besides, Daisy ran off somewhere too and we can't even keep track of _her_!"

Peach sighed as well. "I doubt she went home too. Knowing Daisy, she probably ran off to play another game without us, but I'm not entirely sure where,"

"_Winner! And still champion, Princess Daisy Floral!" _

The two friends turned around at the sound of the yellow clad tomboy's name being called out from the stadium. Mario smirked. "Wow…what a coincidence,"

Peach laughed. "C'mon, let's go get her." Peach insisted as the two went off to the stadium.

X-X

Luigi sat on a bench outside of the hide- and- seek house he was just in. He promised himself he would only stay for a few games since he could find neither his brother nor the princesses, but he had to admit, Peach's parties really had him playing games from morning to evening! But now Luigi was just tuckered out. He wanted to go home., but then if he went home before Mario, he would think he stayed in the house all day, and there would be a whole lot of shouting and Luigi just didn't want to put up with that right a t the moment.

…Well he couldn't just sit there on the bench for another hour, it was getting cold. He played around with his fingers for a while before hearing a roar of people coming from up ahead. What the heck was that all about?

Luigi stood up and ran over to the stadium where there was a signup sheet for boxing.

Luigi raised a brow in confusion as he looked at the note. He never really thought all these people would sign up for boxing, but it must have been popular if the sheet of paper was full of names. Luigi took the pen and was about to sign his name for it when a female boo opened the door. She turned and saw Luigi glancing at her as well. "Hey kid, you're signing up for this thing?" she asked. Luigi merely nodded. The pink boo tore the paper off the wall and headed inside. "No need, darling. The locker room is over there, go change and I'll see you in about 20 minutes, 'cause were about to shut this place down for the night, k?"

"Yeah, Thanks!" Luigi waved to the pink boo, who rolled her eyes and sat in a desk reading a magazine. Luigi went over to the locker room and shut the door behind him.

Silence filled the room as he waited for his name to be called on. Luigi looked at the female ghost who hadn't taken her eyes off her magazine since she first opened it. Luigi half closed his eye lids and rocked himself back and forth, trying to make the time go by faster so he could get home.

Luigi felt something pull on his shirt. He looked below him and saw a little blue Toadett's child with a lollipop stick in her mouth. She started to smile. "Hi, my name's Ginger…" she greeted. Luigi smiled as well "Hey, Ginger. Um…how are you?" Luigi spoke. Ginger stared at him for a minute and looked over at the doors that lead to the inside of the boxing area. She took the lollipop stick out of her mouth so she could speak better. "Are you going in there?" she asked. Luigi glanced at the door she was staring at and nodded. Ginger laughed and popped the candy back in her mouth, still giggling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Luigi asked. Ginger patted his knee. "My mommy will be seeing you in the infirmary room, pretty soon then," she smiled. Luigi's smile dropped as his eyes widened in shock. "Wh…Wait what?" The blue Toadett's ignored him and skipped to the double doors outside, leaving Luigi sitting in shock, confusion and fear.

Luigi heard the phone from the pink boo's desk ring. He saw her pick it up and watched her nodding to whatever conversation that was going on. Once she hung up, she turned to Luigi. "You're up, Babe." She called out. Luigi felt his heart sting, picking up in a rapid speed. "Uh…no thanks?" Luigi sheepishly smiled. The boo gave Luigi a bored expression as she placed her hand on her hip. "Oh? And what made your mind change at the last minute?" she asked, her voice sounding like she demanded an answer. Luigi gulped. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to go home all busted up and discombobulated up by whatever blood thirsty beast I'm about face!" Luigi shouted throwing his hands in the air. The boo crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out a deep breath of air. "Listen Sweetie, I already signed your name up and gave it to the boss. There's no turning back on it now so you might as well just get it over with," She paused and tapped her chin in thought. "Though…I have been hearing people say there's a guy in there that's been ripping people limb from limb, in there…"

That did it for Luigi. He quickly got up and ran towards the door, but only to be stopped by the female boo, grabbing a hold onto the back of his shirt, dragging him the opposite direction of the room.

"Oh c'mon! You can't possibly be turning back now, you scaredy cat!" she nagged, pulling him over to the inside of the stadium. Luigi tried his best to pull himself away from her grasp, but that only led to him being choked on by his shirt collar.

"C'mon let me go! I don't wanna die!" Luigi cried. The boo rolled her eyes as she opened the doors and threw him on the ground. Looking upward, Luigi saw a crowd of people above him, sitting in the seats, cheering and screaming their heads off. "The…the auditorium wasn't this packed before I was here!" Luigi complained. The pinkish boo floated inside the room and looked around. "Hmmm…your right about that…" she thought aloud. "Well good luck!" she quickly floated back in the room.

"Wait! No one this cruel would leave a person to get torn apart like this without _at least_ telling them who their up against!" Luigi whined. The boo stopped herself, turning back around to Luigi. "Honey, believe it or not, but I honestly have no idea who this guy is. All I've been hearing is, this guy hasn't lost a fight ever since he started playing, so…"

She sighed and glanced at the younger Mario brother. "Y'know what? If it'll make you happy, I'll give you a few words of advice. Would that cheered you up?" she offered.

Luigi stared at the small boo like an infant learning how to say 'mommy'. He finally gave in. "Sure," he murmured.

The pink boo smiled. "Try not to get too much blood on the ring, 'k babe?"

**A/N: AAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAH! MY FINGERS! THEY HURT LIKE HEEEEEEEEL! Ooohg you guys are lucky, you're not the ones typing this, 'cause I got a whole lot more chapters to do! It's…its just unbelievable! –sighs- Ok, this was like, the LONGEST chapter I did in my life (probably because it's two in one) but I betcha chapters are going to be even longer than…this…o_o **

***faints***

**Review, *faints again***


End file.
